Waiting is Over
by D.N.A.Girlz
Summary: DEDICATED TO EVENT FB #412Domestic / No prompt, sorry / Oneshot / Akashi X Furihata/ Ketika istrinya mulai hamil, dari situlah perubahan sikap dan sifat dari diri seorang Furihata Kouhana—atau Akashi Kouhana, mulai menyerang kehidupannya yang baru / DLDR! Review plz
Kadang kala, kita tidak bisa menebak sifat seseorang dalam sekali lihat. Seperti kata pepatah; _Don't judge a book by its cover_.

Memang betul, dan itulah yang dirasakan oleh seorang Akashi Seijuurou saat ini.

Ketika istrinya mulai hamil, dari situlah perubahan sikap dan sifat dari diri seorang Furihata Kouhana—atau Akashi Kouhana, mulai menyerang kehidupannya yang baru.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Waiting (Version 2) by** **D.N.A. Girlz**

 **Kuroko No Basuke by** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **I just own the plot of the story, and also this fic** **.** **The disclaimer belongs back to its own.**

 **Warning: OOC yang amat eksklusif mendewa, OOT yang cetar membahana, so please no flame, totally randomness.**

 **Summary:** **Kehamilan anak pertama sangatlah mendebarkan dan dinantikan setiap pasangan yang telah menikah—seperti yang dirasakan oleh Akashi Seijuurou dan istrinya; Akashi Kouhana.**

 **Pairing:** **Akashi Seijuurou X Fem!Furihata Kouki aka Furihata Kouhana (MY FAVE OTP QWQ)**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor**

 **Rating: T**

 **Asli dari pemikiran author. Jika iya, itu dikarenakan oleh ketidak** **sengajaan, mohon dimaklumi. Kalau ada typo** **, kritik dan saran,** **tolong bilang ya~**

 **DEDICATED TO EVENT FB #412Domestic**

 **Long Live** **KNBFI** **and** **be creative in any supporting way** **^_^**

 **Suka tapi mau review? Yah silahkan review x3**

 **Suka tapi gk mau review? Silahkan Fav~ :D**

 **Gak suka tapi mau review? Ampun jangan flame xC**

 **DLDR! IDGAF LOL**

 **Happy reading guys~**

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **~1 Months~**_

.

.

.

"S-Sei-Seijuurou- _kun_..."

Seijuurou menoleh ke arah sang istri. Kounaha yang baru hamil muda dan berusia satu bulan. Setelah berbulan madu dengan sang istri tercinta, menikmati pemandangan dan berbagi kasih di pulau Jeju—karena Kouhana sangat ingin pergi ke pulau dari drama korea yang biasanya dia tonton di televisi (walaupun awalnya menolak karena alasan akan merepotkan Seijuurou)—dan akhirnya menerima kabar bahagia akan kehamilan anak pertama mereka.

Pemuda itu awalnya curiga akan sikapnya yang mulai tidak selera makan dan juga sering menyendiri setelah pulang dari bulan madu. Setelah beberapa bujukan dan rayuan yang begitu banyak dia lakukan hingga keras kepala Kouhana hilang, akhirnya karena tidak tahan—Kouhana berteriak sambil memberitahunya.

"A-Aku hamil!"

Setedik kemudian, Seijuurou langsung menggendongnya bagaikan membawa putri dan berputar-putar. Dan itu malah membuat pusing sang istri yang memekik menjerit.

Lain Seijuurou, lain juga Masaomi.

Sang Akashi senior—Masaomi, sangat bahagia dalam hati walaupun tak diperlihatkan secara terang-terangan. Tapi, tetap saja, dia menerima kabar ini dengan tangan terbuka—hingga menyuruh mereka berdua untuk menghubunginya seminggu sekali. Dia sangat menanti akan setiap perkembangan calon cucu yang dikandung oleh menantunya. Sampai dia dan Seijuurou melakukan _man talk_ selama 7 jam penuh akan kesiagaan seorang suami yang menjaga istri yang sedang hamil.

Ah, semuanya baru saja dimulai.

Seijuurou tak sabar menantikannya.

Laki-laki atau perempuan ya?

Kalau bisa, kembar campur juga tak apa.

Malah sangat senang.

Begitulah pikiran Seijuurou yang tersenyum melihat Kouhana tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **~2 Months~**_

.

.

.

"Mual lagi, sayang?"

Kouhana melirik ke arah sang suami yang nadanya sedikit terbesit rasa khawatir—walau tak terpampang jelas dari wajahnya yang _stoic_. Rona merah kembali menghiasi paras manis dirinya setelah muka pucat tadi menghampiri rautnya—senyumnya menenangkan Seijuurou seraya berkata, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatirkan aku, Seijuurou- _kun_. Aku sudah tidak mual lagi."

Seijuurou mengelus kepala sang gadis berambut panjang hingga lengan atas berwarna coklat susu—dan mendaratkan ciuman di dahi dengan lembut. Mereka sedang minum teh berdua di taman dalam _greenhouse_ belakang rumah. Mencari udara segar sambil mencari ketenangan dari hari-hari yang penat akan kegiatan masing-masing. Dan disaat seperti inilah mencuri waktu untuk senggang sementara dan memperhatikan lebih sang istri manis dihadapannya saat ini.

Seijuurou benar-benar mulai mencoba untuk lebih perhatian dan penuh kasih—berbanding terbalik dengan sifatnya yang kadang buat merinding orang dan mengintimidasi.

Kouhana tahu akan itu; tapi dia takkan bicara akan soal itu.

Pemuda bermata heterokromatik menatap manik mungil yang selama ini memenjarakan hatinya. "Tidak usah mengelak. Jangan membuatku khawatir, Kouhana. Kalau mau, kita bisa ke kamar dan beristirahat."

Kouhana tertegun sebelum tersenyum lembut sekali lagi. Dia tahu kalau suaminya bisa sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Mereka memang masih muda—20 tahun itu memang umur yang masih muda untuk hamil—tapi Kouhana tetap yakin, bahwa nanti pasti sang jabang bayi akan sehat sentosa ketika dilahirkan ke dunia. Keluarga mereka pun akan lengkap setelah anggota keluarga yang baru telah lahir.

"Seijuurou- _kun_ , sudah kubilang tidak usah. Lagipula, aku masih ingin disini. Aku menginginkan ketenangan—dan dirimu disini." ujarnya pada sang suami. Mau tak mau, Seijuurou pun menurut dan tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah—kalau itu maumu. Kita akan disini lebih lama lagi." kata Seijuurou—membuat Kouhana melebarkan senyuman lagi dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sang suami.

Dengan kedua tangan mereka saling bertaut lembut dan erat, diiringi oleh angin sepoi dan ketenangan dari alam yang nyaman di taman _greenhouse_.

Berdua dengan sang terkasih.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **~4 Months~**_

.

.

.

Semakin lama setelah itu, umur kandungan telah semakin besar. Perut kecil Kouhana mulai lama kelamaan membuncit—tanda adanya kehidupan didalamnya. Seiring dengan itu juga, penjagaan dan pengawasan juga pantangan Seijuurou pada Kouhana makin meluas dan melebar.

Bagaimana tidak? Seijuurou sampai menyewa penjaga rahasia untuk menjaga Kouhana dan anak yang dikandungnya dari marabahaya.

Sepertinya agak berlebihan,tetapi itulah cara seorang Akashi Seijuurou kalau menjaga sang istri saat dia tidak ada di tempat.

Apalagi, sepertinya perhatian Kouhana pada Seijuurou juga berkurang dan teralihkan pada sang jabang bayi. Lagipula, Kouhana juga mengalami kasus _moodswing_ secepat kilat pada masa kehamilan. Kadang gembira, kadang marah, bahkan kadang tiba-tiba menangis secara tiba-tiba.

Sekarang Seijuurou mulai merasakan betapa beratnya menjadi seorang suami yang baik bagi istri dan calon anaknya.

Di kala Kouhana menginginkan sesuatu—sudah pasti Seijuurou akan menuruti keinginannya tersebut.

Termasuk permintaan _ngidam_ sang istri tercinta.

 _Ciee yang pake bahasa gaul. Eaa._

Masih mending kalau permintannya gampang. Lah, kalau aneh-aneh?

Alasannya?

"Anak kita yang minta, Seijuurou- _kun_."

Masa' tega dengan mereka berdua?

Dengan muka melas dan tatapan menjurus begitu—Seijuurou tentu tak bisa menolak akan permintaan dari sang calon ibu—apalagi yang minta itu anaknya sendiri—masih dalam perut pula.

Jurus telepati Kouhana dengan anaknya memang _sasuga_.

Mau dikasih contoh? Sini~

Seperti yang buat dia berpikir dua kali—

"Seijuurou- _kun_ , anakmu mau makan tomat merah yang dipetik pas bulan purnama."

Seperti yang buat dia harus menggantung diri dalam imajinasi karena taruhannya adalah harga dirinya sendiri—

"Seijuurou- _kun_ , anakmu mau dirimu untuk nge- _rap_ pakai kostum Nicki Minaj di depan kantor karyawan. Pakai konser dan tempat duduk _VIP_."

Seperti yang masih bisa dikabulkan dengan sekejap—

"Seijuurou- _kun_ , anakmu mau minta diajak jalan-jalan ke alun-alun kota naik sepeda motor _Harley Davidson_."

Sampai yang paling tidak masuk akal dan menguras biaya banyak—

"Seijuurou- _kun_ , anakmu mau mengelus singa laut langsung yang dari tempatnya Alaska."

Dari yang biasa-biasa saja—

"Seijuurou- _kun_ , anakmu mau dielus sama ayah dan kakeknya~"

Hingga yang membuat Seijuurou menangis darah dalam hati—mematung dalam diam dengan wajah tembok milik temannya dari seberang.

"M-Ma-Maafkan aku kalau aku tidak sopan, Seijuurou- _kun_ … Ta-Tapi anakmu tidak mau ayahnya s-seram.. Sepertimu…"

Yah, kita do'akan saja Seijuurou tabah menjalani ujian 9 bulan kehamilan, _guys_.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **~7 Months~**_

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka sedang berdua di teras balkon kamar mereka berdua yang cukup luas. Sambil bersantai karena hari libur, dan mereka sudah kemarin cek ke dokter kandungan—hasilnya pun sangat baik. Bayi yang dikandungnya cukup sehat dan disuruh beristirahat banyak—karena Kouhana tetap mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah walaupun sudah ada pembantu yang mengerjakannya.

Seijuurou masih tak habis pikir akan tindakan Kouhana. Padahal sudah dilarang—masih saja melakukan.

Tapi biarlah, kalau memarahi orang hamil itu adalah pantangan juga.

Kouhana bertanya sambil mengelus perutnya, "Nanti pas lahir, anak kita perempuan atau laki-laki, ya?"

Jadi tak sabar; Kouhana tersenyum dalam hati.

Seijuurou yang berada di sampingnya menoleh dan berpikir sejenak. "Hmm… Kalau aku.. Perempuan."

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya sang istri penasaran.

"Karena dia nanti akan tumbuh cantik, berparas manis seperti dirimu, sayang. Dia akan menjadi putri kecil yang akan memanggilku 'Ayah' dengan suara indahnya."

Kouhana tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil akan bayangan suaminya yang kebetulan cukup imajinatif.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana kau tahu akan itu?" tanyanya jenaka.

"Karena aku tahu segalanya—lagipula, dia datang di mimpiku kemarin malam." jawab Seijuurou sambil menatapnya.

Kouhana mengerucutkan bibir, mengetahui fakta tersebut. "Datang padamu? Ah, curang. Bagaimana bisa dia datang di mimpimu dan tidak di mimpiku?"

Pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut bergoyang saat sang pemilik tertawa pelan dan mengelus sayang pada kepala sang istri tercinta.

"Karena aku absolut. Sudah mengerti, bukan?" Seijuurou menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan manis di pipi—tapi tetap tidak membuatnya mengubah posisi bibirnya sekarang.

"Kalau kau berkata begitu, maka aku ingin yang laki-laki."

Seijuurou bertanya, "Kenapa laki-laki?"

"Dia akan punya wajah yang tampan dan bermata seperti aku, pintar dan pemberani. Suka membantu dan menolong—bagaikan pahlawan cilik. Dan nanti kalau di rumah, aku akan menemaninya bermain." jelasnya.

Hal ini membuat Seijuurou tertawa pelan lagi. Kouhana mencoba menyainginya.

"Perempuan, Kouhana. Itu saja."

"Laki-laki, Seijuurou-kun. Laki-laki saja."

"Perempuan."

"Laki-laki!"

"Perempuan."

"Laki-laki!"

"Perempuan."

"Laki-laki!"

 **DUK**

"Oh."

Kouhana menoleh ke arah perutnya yang membuncit. Seijuurou menoleh ke arah perutnya juga. "Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?"

Dia mengangguk kecil dan menenangkan suaminya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi…"

Dia menunduk ke perutnya. "Tadi dia menendang."

Seijuurou hampir mau melotot dengan tak elitnya.

Diarahkan telapak tangannya ke perut sang istri, menunggu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya merasakan pergerakan halus dari dalam.

"Anehnya tidak sakit. Aku lega. Dia mungkin melakukan ini karena tidak mau bertengkar." komentar Kouhana.

Tendangan kecil dari dalam membentur indra peraba yang ada di tangan Seijuurou. Suatu sangat kemajuan dan ia bersyukur sekali.

Setelah tangannya, dia mendekatkan kepalanya untuk mendengar bayi yang ada didalam perut Kouhana. Terasa seperti ada tangan kecil yang mengelus pelan pada pipi pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

Senyum Seijuurou merekah sepersekian detik kemudian—walaupun beberapa saat saja, itu sudah jadi momen kebahagiaan bagi mereka.

Senyum juga terpampang nyata di wajah bahagia Kouhana. Seijuurou kembali ke posisinya semula dan memeluk dia. Semakin hari, dia tak sabar akan memenanti kehadiran buah hati mereka tercinta untuk datang ke dunia.

Semoga saja kebahagiaan mereka terus berlanjut.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **~9 Months~**_

.

.

.

"Sini, Ibu gendong ya, sayang. Cup cup cup, sayang.. Jangan menangis ya.. Anak baik~.."

Kouhana menggendong sang anak laki-laki dan menimangnya—sambil bersenandung lembut, membuat sang bayi akhirnya berhenti menangis dan tertidur. Dia menoleh ke arah Seijuurou yang sedang menggendong bayi juga.

"Seiya sudah kutidurkan, apa Kiyoko tidak mau minum susunya, Seijuurou- _kun_?" ucapnya pelan seraya berjalan sambil tetap menggendong bayi yang bernama Seiya.

Sang suami menoleh dan menceplos, "Dia menghabiskan dua botol. Kenapa dia rakus seperti Atsushi?"

Kouhana tertawa kecil dan mencoba menahannya. "Sudahlah, yang penting keduanya sudah tidur, bukan? Si kembar nanti menangis lagi kalau ayahnya mengeluh."

Seijuurou mengangguk dan mendekatkan Kouhana pada dirinya. Dia mendaratkan kecupan manis penuh kasih sayang. Di dahi, pipi, hidung, alis, mata, dan bibir yang mungil.

"Terima kasih sudah melahirkan dua malaikat kecil kita. Aku mencintaimu, Kouhana." ujarnya, membuat sang istri tercinta tersenyum dan hampir terharu—menangis haru akan pernyataan sang suami.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Seijuurou- _kun_." balasnya, penuh nada kasih dan sayang sebelum akhirnya mereka saling bersandar dan menikmati hari yang baru—hari-hari yang akan diisi oleh tawa riang anak-anak mereka dan kehidupan baru yang dimulai sejak itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _-_ _fin-_

* * *

 **Hola~ Ketemu lagi dengan saya, D.N.A. Girlz aka Shinju~ Kali ini aku membuat sebuah fic yang menyemarakkan event yang berkaitan dengan AkaFuri Day~ 12 April lho! Selalu pairing OTP saya yang nomor wahid dan buat gemes kyaaa~** **happy jadian ya, AkaFuri! Kami para shipper selalu mendukung kalian lho~ XDD** **#digeplak**

 **Nah, berhubung lagi ada waktu luang, aku bikin dan ikut partisipasi. Apalagi ini first fic pregnancy!** **OOOOOWWWWWW #plakk Maunya M-Preg tapi lagi mandet ide ^^" jadi saya bikin dan modif sendiri. Kalau bisa, kritik sarannya ya, guys~** **Btw, untuk yang menantikan fic 'About Them' fandom ini, mohon maaf karena masih WB dan jadinya nunggak** **dan cuma ngapdet satu-satu** **. Jadi ya... gitu dech #apaan**

 **Baiklah, sekian dari saya. Semoga terhibur dengan cerita ini. Saya buat fic** **baru juga, judulnya 'I Hate This Part' pair-nya AoKi. Maaf sudah menistakan mereka karena warning aja, pakai angst.** **Niatan oneshoot tahu-tahunya jadi bikin multichap.** **Fufufu~ #plakk #promosiwaecok**

 **Oke, aku pamit dulu ya.** **Semoga kalian senang dengan cerita abal-abal ini.**

 **See you next time!**

 **Best regards,**

 **D.N.A. Girlz**


End file.
